Tonight's Last Fight
by NikkiNightmare95
Summary: Nova Mitchell always had it rough, abuse and absentee parents, but that all changes when she moves out after high school with hr best friend Sarah, who takes her to her first warped tour where she meets the up and coming rock star Ryder Anders. Smart comments, unspoken feelings, secrets, and strong wills keep them coming and going. but when they see who they are, will they stay?
1. Warped tour

Chapter 1

Nova: Welcome to Warped Tour

"I can't believe I'm finally going to my first Warped Tour!" That was all I could think as I looked over at my best friend Sarah. Well, best friend turned sister after this school year. She looked over at me, her green eyes perfectly lined with a wing, nodding and smiling as she ran a hand through her black bangs since her hair was up in a ponytail.

"And it's about damn time. Just stick close since you don't know your way around. It can get a little crazy here." She said as she looked to the front where her brother, Ian, was driving. His best friend Travis beside him in the front, while we were in the back of his car. Which didn't bother me, I was just excited to be going to the tour. The only bad thing about this is we had to drive just over an hour to the nearest show, but it was the only place that even held any kind of convert in the area. One of the downfalls of living in a small down.

We had already been on the road for a good hour when I saw the sign we had been waiting on,. Hearing Ian flip on the turn signal, getting over in the left lane and making the left turn onto the 2 lain road that lead us to the stadium. There were already cars lining up for the good parking as we were guided by the officers in the yellow vest to the right lot, which was right near the gate to get in. Ian followed the direction and he parked right by the little lake near the venue.

Once I saw that he put the car in park, I looked at Sarah and excitedly jumped out of the car, slightly all excitedly hoped out, while the guys locked the car I adjusted by black shorts so they rested right on my thigh. I looked over to Sarah who was talking to Travis, who was smiling and blushing as his freckled cheeks reddened slightly as he tried not to stare at her chest, which she couldn't help but expose the top part of her chest out of the top of her Pierce the Veil tank top that matched her red shorts. Ian shook his head, his dark hair swaying as he did.

"Come on we need to hurry so we can get our back stage passes and fast pass. Brent said that if he saw us he would walk us back stage and give us a tour before they performed later." We all listened to him, which only made my heart race faster. We all knew who Brent was, he was the drummer in the named Tonight's Last Fight. I had been listening to them since they first came out when I was still in high school.

We all followed Ian as he lead us down the side walk with the heard of kids all here to enjoy one of the last big events coming to this town this summer. Soon school would be back in session and Sarah and I would be off to college in just 2 weeks. It all felt unreal honestly, but I was happy. I wouldn't have to deal with my mom and her husband trying to beg for my forgiveness, for me to come home. No, not anymore. I'd be hundreds of miles away and could really start my life now. I glanced over at Sarah who was all smiles as she grabbed my arm.

"I'm so excited!" she beamed as we arrived at the yellow tent. Ian talked to the girl with mint and black hair and 4 lip rings just on the bottom. She listened and I could tell she was checking him out up and down by the way her eyes moved up and down his body as he handed her our tickets. She soon looked the tickets over in her hand for a few moments, checking that they were real and were all different. After a moment she bent down and grabbed four lanyards with a green wrist band in each of them. She pulled them all out as Ian motioned for all of us to come up and listen to what she had to say.

"These will get you into anything. All the meet and greets, on any stage, VIP dining area and all that good shit. Just make sure that if you stay for the after party to show your ticket for that too since its separate. Have a good time." She said in a high pitched voice that didn't fit her looks at all.

As we walked away I could feel her still looking at Ian, honestly we all could, but we all knew that she wasn't his type. We quickly got in line for the early entrance as Ian checked his phone and sent a quick text to Brent.

"He said that him and Aaron are gonna come walking around and take a few pictures and they would stop and say hi." We all listened and nodded excitedly. I had to admit it was awesome to have someone who had the inside connections to stuff like this. At least I wasn't the only one who would be freaking out later today.

In the meantime, I looked around to see what was going on around us, seeing the guys promoting some performers, selling books, CDs, and other merch that I was sure that would be inside for the same price if not cheaper despite how they tried to make it sound like they were the cheapest. I couldn't believe how long the line was got general admission. I looked over at Sarah and pointed to the line,

"Is it always that long?" I asked trying to not sound like a fucking dork. But thankfully she knew how I was and answered my question discreetly.

"Yeah, it you put everyone in single file that was here it would reach almost two miles." She said as she leaned in and took a picture of us, probably posting it on her twitter or Instagram that I'll get the notification for later.

(START) As I glanced around again, I looked at the people and exactly what everyone looked like and I felt out of place in a different way. My long blonde hair seems strange to the array of colors and styles that I saw. And compared to some, I was dressed rather conservatively in my shorts and white tank top. I had no piercings, no tattoos, I looked rather plain compared to all the other people here. I kept my arms crossed as I looked down at my black Vans, trying to keep at bay, what felt like a million butterflies in my stomach. Just as Sarah grabbed my arm to say something, a group of people started to freak out. We all looked back at them trying to see what the big deal was.

"Oh God its Aaron! I wonder what he's doing out here. Isn't the band supposed to have body guards at all times now?" one girl with bright blue hair asked her friend. I moved around Ian to get a better look and I froze as my heart started pounding in my chest again, that nervous feeling going from butterflies to an elephant playing in a fucking pond. Walking our way was Aaron Riley and Brent Ingrid, bassist and drummer of Tonight's Last Fight. I turned to Sarah who was all smiles and looked at me.

"Holy shit Nova. Come on maybe we can get a picture before we go in." she said moving in front of her brother and Travis, pulling me with her. As we stood there, I was shaking so hard I thought that my legs were going to give out on me. As they got closer, Brent smiled and came up to Ian.

"Hey good to see you man it's been too long." Smiled and hugged him tightly, they actually were really close. They just don't tell other people so that Ian isn't constantly bombarded with questions. Ian smiled as he came over, clearly happy to see his friend again.

"Well you know if you guys would come to town more, we could hang out more." He said with a smile

" Yeah I know man, but we have seriously kicked up so much in the past year it's been crazy but so much fun." He said as he smiled and hung his head, placing his hands on his hips. Aaron stood off to the side listening, smiling at me and Sarah causing us to blush a bit. They were both your typical new age rock band, but they had this special sound that just radiated from them and came through the speakers of whatever you were playing them on, and that special sound came from their heart in the music like any good band had. It's what made them all different.

"Aaron, this is Ian. Remember the story I told you about the truck getting stuck in the mud and the crazy fuck who thought it was smart to get 2 guys who were hammered to push it out? He was the one who had recorded it and taunted me with it for years." He explained, Aaron instantly started laughing.

"Alright man you got to show me this video. I've heard this story a few times and I wanna see him fall on his face covered in mud." Ian laughed and nodded, glancing over at us as he continued to smile.

" Hey Brent, you remember my little sister Sarah, and this is her friend Nova. They have been fans for a while." He explained as Brent smiled warmly at Sarah. Looking her over, and I couldn't blame him she was perfect.

" I remember you, definitely grew up very nice, and I see you lost the braces." Sarah couldn't hide her blush and giggle despite how casual she was trying to act around him. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't make my brain and mouth work to save my fucking life. Here were two of my biggest idols in music and I couldn't even manage a single word, much less a sentence. Brent was better looking than any of the pictures, no justice was done. His messy brown hair and sleek five o'clock shadow fit him perfectly. His honey brown eyes were so bright I swear that they were contacts. He leaned in to give her a warm hug and her eyes were wide with surprise. Clearly happy to be getting this close and personal with them

But what she didn't see what that the girls beside her were clearly jealous. One girl looked like she wanted to go Hulk on Sarah. Once he finally let go of Sarah from their extra-long hug. Sarah he held out his arms to hug me too. I couldn't help but blush feeling his arms around me. As we hugged I could smell his cologne. A warm vanilla, nothing girly, but a sweet scent. As I felt him let go I saw that Aaron had given Sarah a hug as well and Ian took their picture.

"You all are staying for the party after right? It's been way to long since we partied." Brent smiled back at Ian. And of course Ian smiled from ear to ear.

"If it's anything like we did your senior year I'm down for it any day." He said with a laugh, as did Brent.

"Oh you know it will be. Ryder parties just like we do." He winked and smiled. Aaron finally broke out and smiled when he heard his fellow bandmates name.

"As long as he isn't balls deep in someone." Aaron blurted.

"Is he really that bad?" she asked curiously once she finished her small laugh. We all knew rumors of him being a man whore, but the girls that were asked were very tight lipped about doing anything with him, if anything at all happened.

They both looked at each other and smirked, "He's slept with more women than I have. And I get tail as often as I want. I've never seen a guy with a higher sex drive than him." Brent explained. "Basically if he isn't singing, or drinking, he's fucking. That's the three things he's best at." He said as he made hand motions for each point to make the extra emphasis. Which just drove the point home that he really was a party animal. That's what every interview said about him. That he was a short tempered singer who hated his music trashed. He loved to party and that's what he was going to do. Sing, fuck, and party. I don't know why I always felt this wasn't true, but hearing it come from the people closest to him made the point even more clear. I only hope was he didn't get himself killed, but that was the hope of every other fan. That, and to get in his bed.

We continued to talk for a few more minutes before the guys had to walk on, Brent winked at Sarah saying he hoped to see her later. Something that Travis didn't like at all, but only Ian and I caught it. Sarah was still staring at Brent as he walked up the line and smiled at the other fans. She turned to me and smiled from ear to ear so hard I thought her face was going to rip apart.

"Oh my sweet Jesus he's so fucking chill! And dear Lord that cologne was mouthwatering! But so is he, oh fuck I can die happy now." She said as she rested her head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly.

"Calm down he's just a normal person when you take away the fame." I couldn't help but laugh at my friend. Surely everyone was a normal person at some point in their carrier. Even this band, abd they hadn't even made it to the pop charts, but everyone knew their name. But that didn't automatically mean that they were going to be jerks or anything, they seemed to be really cool and down to earth. Hopefully their missing member was the same way.

A loud sound of a speaker screeched over the loud crowd," EVERYONE HAVE YOUR BAGS OPEN! NO CAPPED BOTTLES PLEASE!" Sweet music to my ears we were being let in. I smiled wide at Sarah as we both took off our backpacks and waited behind the 30 or so people ahead of us. Anxious, nervous, and insanely excited I was finally getting to go to my first Warped Tour.


	2. Anxiety Overload

Chapter 2

Nova

Anxiety Overload

Holy hell this was crazy. Everyone was running in every direction, cutting people off, yelling to their friends, trying to get a set list.

Absolute chaos.

As I looked around I could see all the different bands tents, posted with the time and location where they would be doing there signing. I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my face as I held onto Sarah's hand as we started walking around slowly. She had made a plan out last night since we already had the layout of where everything was, courteous of Ian yet again.

Even though we were trying to stay out of the way, we were still getting pushed from time to time as we walked along the edge of the walkways by running teens who just couldn't be more excited. As more and more people slipped in the gate, the tighter my hold got on Sarah's hand. Once it felt like I'm sure a death grip, she pulled me over to the steps and let me put my back against the wall. She looked at me, worry on her face as she stood between me and the crowd of teens.

"Hey remember to breathe, we talked about this last night. Don't go having a panic attack and pass out on me here!" She yelled over the noise. Behind her I could see the stop smoking van and focused on the music they were playing. The sound of the black eyed peas thumped out of the speakers as I closed my eyes for a moment to take a deep breathe. I could feel her anxious eyes on me, but I didn't focus on her, just the sound of the music as felt my heart coming back down. Fuck, I hadn't even noticed that I was starting to have a panic attack, no wonder Sarah was keeping such a close eye on me. After a moment I opened my eyes and looked at her with a small smile.

"I'm good, thanks. How did you know that I was starting to have a panic attack? I didn't even know." I asked her, really wanting to know. But I was met with a smart ass smirk that could only be warm by her,

"You best-fucking-friend Nova. I told you that I would make sure this was fun. Believe me I'd much rather you have your panic attack now instead of a most pit. At least I know your limit. Now come on, let's go look around and see what they have for merch this year!" She cheered excitedly as she held my hand and we started walking down the row of tents. Both of us spotting Pierce the Veil tent and wanting new shirts. We happily handed over the money, put our new shirts away in our backpacks, and started looking over the stages that were close as we could hear the sound check. I quickly checked my phone to see which band was coming on, smiling as I saw it was one we were wanting to see.

As we moved closer, I saw that the tent for Tonight's Last Fight was just up the line and pointed happily towards it and instantly started to pull Sarah with me. She follows me, hesitant at first till she sees where we are going exactly and instantly started moving faster to keep up with me. The closer we got I saw that they were going to be signing at four thirty today, just before they went on the main stage.

"Hey since we are gonna be here for the after party are we gonna try and see them at the signing?" I asked as we got in line for their new exclusive shirts that were Warped Tour only.

"Don't see why we should honestly. If we wait then we can talk to them more instead of seeming like stalkers and such. Plus they will be more relaxed when they are back at their bus and only a select group is around. Brent says that their anxiety can get bad when they are out here signing and shit." She had a good point. I knew the anxiety all too well. I simply nodded to her as we still waited.

Since the line was already long, we were standing in the flow of the people, we tried to move out of the way and up the best we could, and thankfully the redhead in front of us didn't mind and let us stand with them. We couldn't tell what everyone's deal was, it was like they were being divided like the fucking red sea. I just turned back around to talk to the redhead, Melony, who happened to be at her first Warped Tour too.

This was going good, I was calm, happy, and talking with some really cool people. As we started getting closer people swarmed around us so tight that I was pressed hard against Melony's back and then shoved into the guy in front of us. He turned back around angry, scary angry and shoved us both back without a second thought. I Fell back and tried hard to get my footing but I was knocked back into some, who I bounced off of and tripped over my own feet and waited for myself to hit the ground. Only I didn't, I was met when two arms came around my waist.

Fuck.

I slowly looked up and was blinded by the sun for a second as the person helped me get my footing, but before I could say thank you I was jerked away but a man that had to be at least 6'3 and 250 pounds.

"Stay back kid!" he yelled as he pushed be back, again into another person. Was I a fucking rag doll today? Must have been shoved into a band member or a celebrity.

"What the fuck Greg calm your shit she was shoved." The deep voice boomed in the face of the man who just shoved me back. I looked up, trying to see who exactly was yelling at him, hoping that a fight wasn't about to happen.

"I'm just doing my job sir," he said defending himself.

"Making sure that I'm okay doesn't include fucking shoving around girls half my own size!" the deep voice shouted back. Finally I saw just exactly who I was knocked into, and I was right, someone famous.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he moved over to me, deep blue eyes locked on me. I slowly nodded, trying to keep myself from saying something stupid or making a fool of myself, that was the last thing that I needed right now. He got even closer, fuck he was tall. As he stood in front of me I had to look almost directly up, it sucks being only 5'4.

He just stared at me, my eyes locked on his. The pictures I saw of him did him no justice at all. He had the perfect jaw line, wide shoulders, and had to be 6'1 at a minimum, his black boots just added even more to his height. Seeing him in person, standing here with him was something that I never expected to happen, but I was quickly brought back to reality when he finally looked away as Brent called his name from their tent. He nodded to him and looked back at me, giving me the once over one more time before he took my hand and started leading me to their tent, past all the other people waiting in line and the fans trying to get his attention.

I glanced back at Sarah quickly, the look on my face must have been pure shock as she looked at me gaping, trying to find something to say as I was pulled up and into the tent behind all the tables. I looked back at him as he pulled out a beer from the cooler and handed one to Brent as he glanced at me.

"You want a beer?" he asked casually, and I nodded. I needed something to take the edge off of the nerves that were going crazy in my stomach. He handed me a cold can of beer that I quickly opened and took a long drink of before I took a deep breathe. Brent smiled over at me a little surprised,

"Hey what brings you to the tent? Thought that you and Sarah would wait till afterwards to chill with us." He said as he came over and gave me a hug. He always had been a friendly guy.

"I was waiting to get one of your exclusive shirts in my size before you sold out. That's when I got shoved around like a fucking rag doll. I didn't think you all would be here this early, since your signing is later in the day." I couldn't help but let a small smile slip. I glanced over at Ryder, who was listening intensely as I spoke. Brent smiled and nodded as he watched me through his blue sunglasses.

"We come out from time to time to sell the shirts ourselves, makes things more interesting when we already have shit together. I'm surprised that Sarah and Ian left you alone here." He said as he handed a shirt to a girl who couldn't stop staring and he gave her a warm smile.

"She's actually a few people back in line. We were both shoved forward and then I got shoved back and tripped over someone's leg and fell into Ryder," I couldn't help but glance over at him and blush.

"And of course Greg was being over barring as usual and shoved her back out into some dude. I thought that she was hurt and I wanted to make sure that she was okay, so I brought her up here to calm down." he explained casually as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Putting the bud between his lips and lighting up the end as he glanced up at fans who wanted a picture or an autograph." Sweetheart we aren't doing pictures till four thirty. Don't worry I'm sure we will be here long enough for you to get back up here." He said as he took a drag.

I took the moment to really get a good look at Ryder this close up and without security between us. His shaggy light brown hair just barely passed his dee blue, or violet, eyes that I fucking swear were able to make any girl drop to their knees for him. His black tank top was cut down the sides, exposing the script tattoo on his side, I never really noticed how many he had till now. His left arm was covered to just past his elbow with a half sleeve with an array of tattoos ranging from a swallow, a clock tower with a dark blue sky behind it that was warped to look like Van Goh's 'Starry Night' a tree to the right of that. It looked to dark and twisted as it wrapped around his arm, winding into script that read "Never fall as a fool." He was deep, never explaining the meaning of those worse to anyone despite the constant asking of the media and fans when they got pictures with him.

As I watched him, was soon attacked by two arms around my neck, making me jump and let out a small scream. As I saw her hair up, I looked over to see Brent and Aaron laughing a bit.

"Are you okay? I didn't know that we were gonna get fucking trampled just waiting in line." Sarah said as she pulled back and looked at me with a worried smile. She really was like an older sister, even though we were only 4 months apart. I gave her a warm smile and nodded, happy to have someone I knew personally beside me as I stood under a tent with three very attractive, and very famous guys.

"Yeah I'm fine, Ryder pulled me in and made sure I was alright," I half whispered, almost embarrassed to say what happened, even though it wasn't anything to be embarrassed over, right? She nodded as she glanced over at him as he was talking with Aaron about something related to the show. Smiling at Aaron as he gave her a warm smile. Was there anyone she couldn't wow?

She looked back at me, raising a perfectly plucked brow at me," He did?" she whispered as she glanced over at him again, then back to me. "That's… interesting," she whispered as the gears in her head were turning, heaven knows what this girl was thinking. She always had her head on the romantic and dirty side of things. She was a sweet girl, but had a Pandora box that made any stripper look like a nun.

I glanced back over at Brent and smiled as he came over, putting his arm on Sarah's shoulder, using her as a prop, sipping from his can of beer.

"You two wanna come hang back stage for a while?" he asked. I was so thankful that he wasn't a jackass who thought that all girls wanted him, even though it was true. He was the nice playful guy of the group, one of the few that never changed due to the fame and money. A rare site in the rock star world that he lived in.

I glanced at Sarah before shaking my head," actually we were going to go watch Pierce The Veil. We wanted to get over there and get up front so we didn't have to fight the insane most pits." Sarah looked at me and nodded and looked back up at Brent.

"But we can come hang out after their set." She said as she knocked her hip into his with a playful laugh. He smiled and put his arm down as he took another sip, pretending to be hurt by our 'rejection' of his offer.

"Oh I see how it is, drink our beer and ditch us." He acted as if he was going to cry, complete with sniffles," I knew you always hated me Sarah, no need to make Nova hate me too." He said as he turned his back and I couldn't help but laugh as Sarah's face fell. She went to apologize when Ryder chimed in.

"Brent stop being an ass, they are coming to chill after the shows are over, you can continue your flirting then." He stared bluntly, leaving Sarah red in the face and Brent a little miffed, which actually made him look rather cute. They glanced at each other and Sarah tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear

"Yea Nova you're right we need to get going if we wanna find Ian and get a good spot in the pit." She said with a smile to me," We'll catch you guys later okay?" she said and gave them all a warm smile that they returned, all but Ryder anyway. I smiled at them all and waved too, but when I got to Ryder, it felt like he was staring a little too intense. As if he was trying to look at me through a dazed gaze which sent chilled down my back as we locked eyes. I tried to say bye to him but my mouth and brain just were not on the same page. I couldn't explain what it felt like, other than vulnerable. I gave him a small wave as Sarah grabbed my arm and started to lead me out. As we stepped out from behind the tent and around the tables I finally put together a sentence.

"Bye Ryder." His name sending goosebumps over my skin as I saw him flash a knee wobbling smirk, that smirk that had any girl on their knees in a matter of seconds.

"Later Nova." He whispered and I almost missed it, but I couldn't hide the small smile that spread over my face.


	3. Blue always was my favorite color

Chapter 3.

"Blue Always Was My Favorite Color"

Ryder

I leaned down into the cooler for my fifth beer of the day already, just now really starting to feel any kind of buzz, along the headache I woke up with this morning making a comeback. Well, late this morning. Really wished that the brunette I hooked up with would have been gone already, I hate dealing with girls in the morning. They think that I'm gonna be all nice and roll over and kiss them awake with sweet words and shit.

Fuck. No.

Never have been one for even trying to romance a girl that I only looked at for her cup size, or her ass. I never saw the point if I was just gonna fuck and dump like I have nearly the entire time I've been singing. Despite the rumors that I was dating a girl, which I made painfully clear that I was, am, and was going to stay single for a long time. Sadly this never stopped girls from trying to nab me, but they were always more than willing to follow me back to the bus for a few hours, thinking they were gonna be the best fuck of my life. It was actually a funny thought, I have had some great sex, but no one stuck out as the best fuck of my life.

But I had to admit, there was something different about that Nova girl. She didn't scream fuck me with her eyes. She held herself with a bit of reservation, she just be new to the groupie scene, or she just stayed away from it. I remember Brent talking about meeting up with an old friend, but didn't mention that he had a sister. Were they both related to his friend? Nova couldn't have been, she looked nothing like the black-haired girl.

Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde, like a bright wheat field in summer. I wondered just how long it was since it was up in a high pony tail and still touched the bottom of her shoulder blade, and curly, how many people that came here actually kept their hair curly and undyed? Well, at least I think it's undyed. But her eyes were what stunned me, as hard as I tried to act normal it was still a problem. Because of her bright sky baby blues I smiled and I called a fan sweetheart? No, why was I suddenly acting nice just because a pretty girl was with us at our tent. How the hell did her eyes do that to me? They just held so much.. Hope? Innocence? Life? Happiness? Whatever it was, I hadn't seen it in my own eyes, I don't think ever.

I thought for a moment she saw right through me. The wall and persona I've worked years to create and build was gone in a matter of seconds when she looked at me. I knew there was no way for her to tell that she made every hair on my body stand at attention when she fell, well was shoved, into my arms as we walked. The sun was bright behind me so she couldn't see me, but I could damn sure see her.

I don't know what it was exactly, but I'm going to find out one way or another.

I did everything I could to keep it from hidden from Aaron, we talked about where we were playing at this venue and the time while Nova and her friend talked to Brent. As happy as I was that Sarah had left, I didn't want her to take Nova, but I kept reminding myself that I'd get to see her again. Plus I would be feeling a lot better once we got through the day and had a lot more alcohol in my system, and maybe some Molly. That shit always got me hyped and I actually felt really good, along with being on stage, it was the best feeling I knew.

Brent waved my attention after the girls had walked away and I came over once I handed another fan a shirt. He placed a hand on my shoulder, clearly already feeling good.

"Hey man, don't fuck with me like that around Sarah, Ian is a great friend and I have to admit he has a damn fine sister. Don't fuck this up for me." he whispered in my ear and I sighed, he had been having a hard time since him and Ally had split up, but he wouldn't listen that she was a fucking whore. Hell, he even had a ring for her. I looked up at him as he peeked out from the top of his aviators and I sighed.

"Fine man, I'll lay off of you and Sarah, but who exactly was the blonde with her? They didn't look related." Maybe he knew something about her that could help me figure her out.

He raised a brow at my question but clearly didn't give it much thought," No, Nova and Sarah graduated together and are going out to UCLA in the fall with Ian. He's actually considering taking up my offer for a stage hand." He pointed out, which actually was really needed, we all hated our current stage help, always drunk and fucking breaking shit.

"Well that's good, he might be just what we need, and you can see more of his hot sister." I winked and hit his stomach and downed the second half of my beer, tossing it into the trash bag that was sitting next to the cooler. Walking back over, reaching down, grabbing another one, popping the tab and taking another long, cold drink. Love how our roadies kept the coolers stocked to the fullest.

As I started to walk out from behind the tent, I saw that there were four or five girls that all were screaming my name and trying to get my attention. Yes I know they are just fans, but I never know when I'm going to get a crazy one who will try and lung herself at me or some shit like that. Plus, I could see them moving closer and Greg was the only one between us. I moved behind Greg quickly and just kept walking, hearing there constant calls and begging almost made me feel bad. But I couldn't, I couldn't face fans just yet, not alone anyway.

I could feel myself getting anxious quick, feeling my breathing pick up and my heart start beating faster. I needed to get to my bus. It was quiet there, cool and calming. There I could get back to what I needed and then I could talk to people again. I just needed to relax..

Greg quickly got me back to my bus and let me in, knowing to stand guard outside the door and not let anyone in unless I said it was okay. I made my way back to my bunk, reaching into my pillow where I found the little orange bottle that held exactly what I needed. With shaking hands, I finally got the damn thing open and popped two of the pills into my mouth and swallowed without even thinking. Quickly I put the cap back on and returned the bottle to its hiding place and went and got a bottle of water, downing half of it and sitting down and taking a deep breathe. I grabbed my headphones and plugged in my phone and turned on some music, waiting for it to take effect.

It was my own fault. I could have said no, stuck to pot and stayed clean. But this was so much better than that dazed feeling you get when you're stoned. This was so much better, it made me feel happy again, like I could do anything. But that's what they say about drugs, they give you false feelings.

But with me, anything feeling anything is better than feeling nothing at all.

I started taking Molly when I was just starting out. Traveling around and working my body hard was taking its toll on me. Plus my sister stared seeking me out trying to get money to feed her own damn meth addiction for her and her fucking disgrace of a husband. Even my dad tried to come out and get money, saying that I owed it to him. That I took his wife away and that I ruined his fucking life, but he could start to forgive me if I gave him money for whatever the hell it was. He always tried to make me feel like shit. So much so that I tried to kill myself, twice. But he didn't help, he simply sent me to a fucking mental ward and then to my aunt who got guilted into taking me.

She did her best, and was more a parent to me in the 3 years that I was with her than my father was the 12 I was with him. I never told her about my addiction, it would kill her, and she was the closest I have ever come to caring about someone, her and my cousin, Phoebe. Those were the only two women in my life that I could say that I loved. Phoebe was always there, even though she was younger than me by a few years, I couldn't be a dick to her like I can so easily to everyone else that I'm around. Those two were special to me, and gave me a good feeling about myself. They wanted me to apply myself, to anything that I loved, which is why I song today.

As I was lost in the sweet drumming of The Rev, I felt it start to take over. My heart stopped bounding away so hard I could hear it. My breathing evened out, a warm feeling came over me as I felt myself smile again. The light, slightly fuzzy feeling in my head, the surge of energy that hit me like a fucking bomb blowing up in my mind as I started thinking quick and clearly. I could feel my body relaxing now that the molly was taking effect of me. I soon stood up, letting my body get use to the feeling of moving again. Smiling wide, finally I felt normal again.

I walked back to my bunk and pulled out another two pills for later in the day. Dropping them in my back of cigarettes, no one ever touches my smokes so it's always safe. I took a deep breath as I turned and grabbed the half empty vodka bottle off the counter and took a hearty gulp. Smiling as I felt that familiar burn down my throat and my stomach warm when it hit. I set down the bottle and made my way to the door as I grabbed my sun glasses. Feeling everything go away, that headache, that depression, gone. I know that this will one day kill me, but I'll die with a smile on my face and a bottle in my hand.

I opened the door slowly, letting the sun hit my face as I squinted my eyes. As bad as I hated the brightness, I loved the warmth of the sun. It made me feel warm and a little happy. I stepped out, getting a glance from Greg. I wonder all the time if he knew about what I did, it's hard telling, the man never really talked.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he looked be up and down, finally looking like he was starting to relax. As annoying as I was to him, he always stood by me and the band. Truly playing the perfect body guard.

"Yeah, medicine kicked in and I took a swig of the vodka that Brent left on the counter this morning." I said with a smirk as we started walking back to our stage. I glanced at my watch, seeing it was now almost one in the afternoon. Thankfully we were right by the stage with our busses, so I could go right to the back stage. As I walked through the door I saw all the crew members, along with Aaron and Brent checking their instruments. I walked over, grabbing a monster and popping the tab.

"You all ready to kill this?" I asked, yelling over the band that was already on stage. They were good, couldn't tell you their name to save my fucking life though. But nice people just trying to make their way up, all though the girl was a spoiled rich bitch that I wanted to back hand just to get her to leave me alone.

"Hell yeah! This is why I love this tour so fucking much. Great people, cold beer and close ups with the fans and all the hot ladies!" Aaron yelled as he slurred, throwing his arm around both of our necks. We both nodded and patted his back. "Plus Brent has been all over that Sarah girl since he brought her and her brother back stage." He said pointing over to the corner where I could make out Sarah, a guy with matching hair color and eyes, I'm assuming that is her brother, Ian.

My heart hammered, my skin chilled as I saw the blonde curly locks standing with her back to us. And I must fucking say, what a damn fine view from my end.

Her black shorts were just short enough that I could see all of the pale skin that was her thigh, and fucking tight enough that I could see her phone perfectly outlined in her back right pocket, resting against her fucking fantastic backside. They hung low on her hips too, covering everything needed, I couldn't help but be a little sad that I couldn't tell what kind of panties she had on, if any at all.

"Dude, you know you could have her in the bus right now. Go talk to her." Aaron nudged with a shit eating grin on his face, but Brent stopped him the instant he got the sentence out.

"No, she is off limits, just like Sarah. Last thing we all need is a girl that we could be seeing a lot of having serious issues with us. As much as I like Sarah I'm keeping my distance," he explained and ran a hand through his hair. By his facial expression, he could tell that Aaron and I were not buying it.

"BULLSHIT!" we both yelled at him a little too loud. He looks at us surprised but shakes his head

"Dude, you want her go get her! You only live once!" I said rather loud but I didn't care, I felt amazing.

As I looked at their faces, I had that chilling realization that I had been a little too loud, and we had been heard. I turned to look over slightly, seeing all eyes on us as Sarah looked confused, Ian a bit distrusting, and her.. Well, I've never seen a doe in headlights facial expression look so enchanting.

I looked over at the two standing next to me, and smirked. I started making my way, steady and confident. That way none of them could tell that I was nervous as fuck, or under the influence of the drugs and alcohol. That was really the concern, no one but Aaron had any suspicions that I did anything. And to be honest, I don't think that he really cares. Since day one when I finally got picked up as a solo artist they wanted me in a group. Maintain an image with more than one face, even though I'm the front man. Sadly I had to agree, but I picked who was with me. They were a good group and we had a bond, but they have no idea who I really am.

But today wasn't a day to be picking this apart, only causing another fight. Today was a day for having fun, and seeing what this new relationship with his friend Ian might bring.

And getting to know Miss-Blue eyes a little better.


	4. Behind the Scenes

Chapter 4

Nova

"Behind The Scenes"

I was thrilled, backstage at my first Warped Tour chilling with my favorite band, well two of their members. We were all standing around listening to Evan tell us a story about some freaky fangirls who tried to sneak on their bus when we heard Ryder walk over. Chest out and head up

"Hey misfits, what's up?" he asked as he grabbed another beer from the cooler next to Evan.

"Just telling them about when those three fangirls tried to sneak on the bus saying they were just going to clean it." HE said with a smile as he flipped his long dark hair. Ryder smiled and nodded,

"Good God those girls were fucking crazy. Never thought we would be the band to actually have a fan arrested." He said as he took a long drink as Evan nodded.

"You all actually had them arrested?" I couldn't stop myself from stepping into the conversation which I had been rather silent in. All eyes turned to me a bit surprised, and Ryder was the first to speak.

"When you already know they are a bit crazy when they try to jump on stage and have to be taken out by security because they tries to fight them, then sneak on our bus. Which we later found out that they took sever pairs of out boxers, hair brush, and other personal things of that nature. Yes, we had them arrested, mainly because one yelled she would literally kill to have our babies." He said casually as he leaned against a stack of cases and looked directly at me, talking as if things were as casual as can be. Well, for him they were, but it was a whole other feeling for me.

His voice was so smooth when he was just talking, I could see why everyone wanted to bang him. As he lowered his drink he locked eyes with me, his eyes damn near a perfect violet color. His body was just.. immaculate. Yes, he was an ass, but he didn't lead you on. At least, from what I have read.

What the hell am I thinking? I don't know him, and the magazines always lie a lot. I had no idea who he really was, what he was really like. Fuck for all I know he was a secret killer and hid the bodies in the bottom of the bus, or had a secretly a bornie.

Yeah, I'm nuts.

I nodded and shook my head," I don't understand how someone could be so obsessed with someone to go to that kind of extreme" I said as I downed the rest of my beer. Tossing the empty can into the garbage bag. Evan and Ryder nodded to my statement

"Well it really isn't much different with what happened them and my ex Mark." Sarah said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to jail over that fuck." Ian commented and I nodded, Mark was a hell of a special case of obsession.

"Everyone has a stalker at some point, and everyone is susceptible to having a crazy psychopath to try and convince them that they are meant to be together." Ryder rambled off as he drank more, and opening another beer.

"Just like Stockholm syndrome." I commented, remembering reading about the bank robbery in Sweden when I was studying psychology sophomore year. Ryder smiled and nodded knowingly. Almost surprised that someone else knew.

"Exactly, sounds like you've had one yourself." He said as he tossed me another beer, I'm assuming out of instinct. I caught it, wasn't like I was a light weight after all the parties that Sarah took me to.

"I've seen it happen a few times, never personally." I said as I opened the can and it sprayed all over me and I jumped back a bit as Sarah screamed and Ian jumped. Evan laugh and so did Ryder.

"Shit Nova!" Sarah yelled as she rubbed it off her legs and her shorts. I couldn't stop my face from heating up as I set it down. Great, I was going to smell like beer for the rest of the day. Ian had stepped back, I'm assuming he knew what exactly was going to happen. I really should have known too instead of opening a ca that was just tossed to me.

I couldn't bring myself to look up as I tried to clean myself off with a towel that was next to me. Evan had grabbed Sarah a towel as he tried not to laugh at me I'm sure. Lord only knows how hard Ryder was wanting to laugh.

"Here this one is clean." I looked up to see him holding a fresh white towel out for me. I was a little surprised, which he must have picked up on as he took it and wiped down my arm where the can had gotten me.

"You really do know how to make a mess." He said with a laugh and handed me the towel again and this time I took it without hesitation.

"Well if someone didn't toss an already shaken beer can at me that might help." He may be who he was, the devilishly attractive man that got anyone he wanted in bed but that wasn't going to be me. But I wasn't going to let anyone intimidate me, except maybe his body guard, dude is huge.

He smiled and it made my face want to heat up. I tried like hell not to, and to try and look away and finish cleaning off my legs, but he had my stare locked. Fuck, this wasn't good. I had to get a grip, this wasn't me. And I think that he could tell that I was trying not to be as embarrassed as possible, because he walked back to where Evan was and leaned back against the speaker. When he turned, I could finally finish drying myself off.

"Thanks, now I'm gonna be sticky all day." Sarah commented as she tried to clean her legs off with a towel and a bottle of water and I couldn't help but laugh. She looked up a bit surprised.

"Shut up bitch." She said with a smile, and I stood up straight after cleaning of my legs finally feeling better.

"Make me slut." I snapped back as I set down the towel and getting another beer myself. I walked over to the cooler by Ryder and got it, and going back over to Sarah who was laughing. After I took a drink, I looked back at her, "Oh, wait you won't." I said as I slowly opened the can but opened it towards Sarah, just to be safe. She held up her hands and stepped behind Ian who laughed and stepped forward.

"Hell no I'm not getting sprayed." He laughed and so did the others, Sarah jumped back again.

"Nova don't you fucking dare!" she said backing up and I couldn't help but smile.

"And what are you going to do to stop me? I already smell like beer, what have I got to lose?" I said moving closer. What was great about our relationship is she never knew if I was going to do it or not, about anything.

"Swear to god I'll cut off all your pretty blonde hair." She said holding her hand up, as if that was going to stop me.

"And I'll bleach yours." I said as I held it towards her and finally opened the can completely, causing her to let out a small scream that could be heard echoing through the small venue that they were playing at. Causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy, which only made us laugh more. Hell even Ian was about to fall over laughing as Brent had just came over. Which I'm assuming that he had watched the whole thing.

"What are you doing to that poor girl?" he asked as he grabbed himself a bottle of water. Ryder put a hand on his shoulder, laughing hard.

"She opened a beer I tossed her and it exploded on them both, so she got another one and started chasing Sarah with it." He said as he finally stopped laughing. Brent then turned to see Sarah, who wanted to yell at me, was embarrassed, and mad she still smelled like beer.

"You just wait till we get home, Mitchell, those locks won't be safe forever." She snapped with a small smile as she walked back over closer after I had taken a few large drinks of the beer. Which sadly I knew wouldn't get me drunk that would require hard liquor.

"Sure thing Sarah, because we know I'm such a heavy sleeper." Which was the farthest thing from true that could be said, if the neighbor's dog walked down the stairs I woke up.

"Wow, you two definitely are something else," Brent said as he poured water on a towel and handed it to her," here, cleans up a lot better than a dry one." He said and winked? Is he flirting with Miss Sarah? He must have been by the look Ian's had on his face.

"Thanks Brent." She said with a smile as she cleaned off her legs better, Brent was still standing close and watching her as he tried to be subtle but we all noticed. I glanced at Ryder, to see if he noticed his friend since he had been drinking the entire day, or at least any time he has been around us. And by the look on his face, Brent was acting rather interested.

"Well so much for limits huh Brent?" he said as he crossed his arms and winked at his friend, who glared a bit.

So he is into Sarah, maybe..

"Shut up Ryder." He said as he walked back over, getting a beer from the cooler. Apparently everyone is a drinker in this band, but I think everyone here is a drinker of some kind. Ryder just smiled slightly and whispered something to him and he look up at him, saying something that I couldn't make out since his back was to me. I turned to Sarah, who was talking to Ian, and I walked over.

"So I think Brent had a thing for you." I stated bluntly as I sipped my beer. She blushed and shook her head gently,

"No, he is just being friendly, Ian said that he is nice to all the girls." She whispered a bit disappointed, clearly wishing that there was something going on with him in a good way.

"I'm not convinced though." I said before I stepped away and downed the rest of the beer and tossing the can. I didn't get another one, I hate drinking without the goal of getting drunk. And this is one place that I don't want that to happen since it is by first time here.

"Where is Travis?" Sarah asked trying to change the subject, we looked around and didn't see him at first.

"I don't know he was here not too long ago." Ian said, I looked around and saw that the preforming band was just finishing up and coming off stage, and Travis was over talking to the singer, probably trying to flirt awkwardly with her. I shook my head and laughed gently.

"He's over talking to Taylor, trying to hit on her." I said pointing across the stage. Ian and Sarah both looked over and sighed," HE tries so hard but gets nowhere." I added and giggled.

"No kidding, coming in he tried hitting on the security guard. And she almost made him leave. " He said laughing, making both Sarah and I laugh too. I looked back up to see Brent walking towards us as Ryder turned to walk away with a guy in a black shirt, which I was assuming is a crew member.

"Hey we gotta go get hooked up for our set, best place to watch is right up front in the pit, if you walk down the side the side the bouncers will let you in the pit there." He said pointing to the small stairs.

"Okay, can't wait to see your set!" Sarah said excitedly, I was excited too, finally seeing them live!

"Well get down there we start in 10!" he said excitedly as he was rushed off to get ready. We walked down the stairs and showed our passes to the bouncers who let us walk in and helped us jump over the small gate.

"What the hell we have been here all day!" one clearly pissed off chick said as she was moved back so we could slide in. "I'm not fucking moving!" she stated as she held onto the gate. Sarah and I looked between each other, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"She has a rare disease, this is her make a wish to see them up close before she passes." She said leaning in to her. The girl looked at me, I'm assuming seeing if I looked sick. Then moved back to let us jump over. Sarah got over first then was "extra careful" helping me over

"Easy, we don't need you breaking another rib." She said and it took everything I had not to roll my eyes at her. I stepped over and down and stood in front of Sarah, center for where they would be preforming soon. Even though Sarah had lied just to keep things calm, I still was really excited to be here. I looked around, everyone sweaty and still pumped for the show since it was only half past two.

"God I wonder if they are better live than Peirce the Veil." I asked out loud to Sarah. She looked back at me as we hung over the side of the rail.

"I don't know they are both good live, though Ryder gets more involved with the fans instead of just singing and getting a pit started, or a wall of death."

"That's true, but we did get really close to Vic when he got on the rail." I comments and she nodded. She leaned in and smiled wide

"But we are getting way closer to these guys though." She winked and I laughed

"You're horrible Sarah." I said hitting my shoulder against hers, and she hit mine back.

"But you love me!" she said with a beaming smile and I nodded and laughed. I simply nodded, because it was true I do love her. She had been there for so much and helped me in more ways than I can ever repay her, or her family for that matter. From letting me move in with them after I turned eighteen, helping with getting me into college. Hell, just being the parents and the stable family that my mother wasn't able to give me. She was more than just a friend, she really was a sister to me.

My heart jumped when my thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a kick drum that signaled that they were almost ready. I pulled out my phone to get ready to take pictures, pulling Sarah over for a selfie as we both beamed, ready for the show we came to see.

"You ready for this shit?" She asked rather loud since the crowd was getting anxious. All I could do was nodded excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" I said and smiled looking back to see Ryder just off stage putting in his ear piece when he looked out a bit and locked eyes with me. And my heart hammered.

How the hell can he do this to me?


End file.
